


Ready, Aim, Jealousy

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [72]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Jealousy, M/M, Past Pietro Maximoff/Remy LeBeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>incendiarywitch asked:</p>
<p>Circus Troupe Hawksilver with added ex-boyfriend Remy~? Like the twins are joining the Circus from one troupe and later being followed by fellow sharpshooter Remy and a jealous Clint~?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Aim, Jealousy

Clint Barton lives and breathes the circus; has done since he was fourteen years old, since they had taken him in and gave him a home. From roustabout to apprentice to starring in his own act – Clint loved everything about the circus. Always had; thought he always would. At least until Remy Le Beau had shown up.

 

Remy Le Beau, stage name “Gambit” - and don't even get Clint started on how stupid that name is – master of knives and charmer of crowds. God, Clint hated him. Yes, he was a decent impalement artist; Yes, he brought in the tickets. There was no _actual_ reason for Clint to dislike him. Other than the fact that he clearly had a history with Pietro. A history that Clint wasn't sure he could compete with.

 

Pietro Maximoff – one half of the 'Marvellous Maximoffs' – had joined the troupe with his sister a few states back. They'd been quite the coup for the Stark-Rogers Circus, the high-flying brother-sister act that had been wowing the audiences all over Europe. Their trapeze act, which Clint made a point to watch from the wings every night, still took his breath away. Although, as Natasha pointed out daily, just the sight of Pietro walking past him in camp took his breath away.

 

Clint might have a little crush on the Sokovian aerialist. He might even have been working up towards asking him out. The ground work had been laid, the plan was in motion and - - then Remy waltzed in with his twinkling eyes and his Cajun charm and Pietro had hugged him, warm and familiar, and Clint's hope had shattered into a million pieces.

 

Rumour had it that the Maximoffs had worked with him in Europe and recommended him to the bosses who had jumped at the chance of adding the artist into the mix. The fact that they wanted Clint to work with him on a joint display of archery and knife-throwing trick display was really just the final indignity. It was bad enough that he had to watch Pietro and Remy clap each other on the back and laugh at each others jokes and look at each other with their eyes – _God, someone should tell them to get a room_ – but now he had to see it close up as well.

 

“This one's for you, ma cher.”

 

Clint only just fought the urge to roll his eyes as Remy simpered at Pietro before letting his throwing stars fly, hitting Clint's arrow straight out of the air. The fact that Pietro had cheered and clapped only made it worse.

 

Clint would swear until his dying day that the arrow that grazed Remy's forearm one trick shot later was an accident.

 

(It wasn't.)

 

As Remy stalked towards the medical tent to clean the minor wound, Clint shot an arrow at the ground in frustration. This shouldn't be getting to him as much as it was, it was getting out of hand and - -

 

“I have never seen you make a mistake like that.”

 

Clint whirled at Pietro's approach, having assumed that he would be off tending to Remy.

 

“Unless...it wasn't a mistake?”

 

Clint raised an eyebrow at the sly (and completely correct) accusation. “Just what are you trying to suggest?” he asked Pietro.

 

“Just that maybe someone is a little bit jealous.”

 

“I am _not_ jealous.” Clint scoffs at the ridiculous (and completely correct) insinuation. “Why would I be jealous of him?”

 

“I can think of no reason.” Pietro smiles confidently as he walks past Clint, fingers trailing delicately over Clint's shoulders. “No reason at all.”

 

He watches him go with a dumbfounded expression on his face. _Did he just - - ? Does that mean that - - ?_

 

“Yes, you idiot.” Clint whirls around as again as Wanda approaches him. He hadn't even realised she was watching. “What Remy and my brother had is in the past and it should be left there. It's you he likes and as much fun as this whole thing is to watch, it's probably safer for Remy if you realise it.”

 

Clint opens his mouth to deny the accusation that he had grazed Remy on purpose but the knowing look on Wanda's face stops him.

 

“Just ask him out. And work on your aim.”

 

It got a little bit easier to work with Remy after that although Clint is still convinced that the knife that grazed his hip the morning after Remy had saw Pietro leaving Clint's trailer wearing last night's clothes was no accident.

 

Well..he supposed he deserved some payback.

 


End file.
